Paint a Portrait
Paint a Portrait is a Series 4 Wiggles episode. Synopsis Join The Little Wiggles as they paint a portrait of Captain Feathersword. Do the hula in Dorothy's dance class. Then watch The Wiggles and their friends live in concert as they sing Play Your Guitar With Murray and The Monkey Dance. Song List # In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride # Fruit Salad - Little Wiggles # Let's Go Swimming # Play Your Guitar With Murray - concert # Walking On The Moon - animated # Say Aah at the Doctors # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # The Monkey Dance - concert Alternate titles *Monkey Dance (Playhouse Disney title) Gallery InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride" IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-TVSeries4SongTitle.jpg|Song Title InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide-2004.jpg|"In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride" BrettasaScarecrow.jpg|Brett the Scarecrow InTheBigRedCarWeLikeToRide-2004-2.jpg|Cows DorothyinTVSeries4-2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinTVSeries4-2.jpg|Wags the Dog PaintaPortrait.png|Jeff introducing the Little Wiggles PaintaPortrait2.png|"Today we're gonna paint Captain Feathersword and his portraits." PaintaPortrait3.png|"Better get ready in wiggle time." PaintaPortrait4.png|The Little Wiggles PaintaPortrait5.png|The Little Wiggles in their smocks PaintaPortrait6.png|"Beauty mate!" PaintaPortrait7.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." PaintaPortrait8.png|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." PaintaPortrait9.png|"Are you ready to paint my portrait?" PaintaPortrait10.png|"Two right, Captain!" PaintaPortrait11.png|The Little Wiggles painting portraits PaintaPortrait12.png|Little Captain Feathersword PaintaPortrait13.png|Little Murray painting a portrait PaintaPortrait14.png|Little Jeff and Little Greg painting portraits PaintaPortrait15.png|Little Anthony painting a portrait PaintaPortrait16.png|"That's good, Captain." PaintaPortrait17.png|The Little Wiggles painting portraits PaintaPortrait18.png|"That's good, Captain, but it needs a guitar." PaintaPortrait19.png|"That's good, Captain, but it needs some fruit." PaintaPortrait20.png|"That's good, Captain, but it needs some pillows." PaintaPortrait21.png|Little Greg giving a thumbs up PaintaPortrait22.png|A portrait of Captain PaintaPortrait23.png|Little Murray giving a thumbs up PaintaPortrait24.png|A portrait of Murray's guitar PaintaPortrait25.png|Little Anthony giving a thumbs up PaintaPortrait26.png|A portrait of fruit PaintaPortrait27.png|Little Jeff PaintaPortrait28.png|A portrait of pillows PaintaPortrait29.png|"Very good, me hearties." PaintaPortrait30.png|"One more painting to go, Captain Feathersword." PaintaPortrait31.png|The Little Wiggles painting a picture PaintaPortrait32.png|"VOILA!" PaintaPortrait33.png|"Fantastic!" PaintaPortrait34.png|"Beauty mate!" PaintaPortrait35.png|"Now it's song time with the Little Wiggles." PaintaPortrait36.png|"Beauty mate!" FruitSalad-LittleWigglesSongTitle.png|Song title FruitSalad(LittleWiggles).png|"Fruit Salad" FruitSalad(LittleWiggles)2.png|Little Anthony holding grapes FruitSalad(LittleWiggles)3.png|Little Greg holding an apple FruitSalad(LittleWiggles)4.png|Little Jeff holding a melon FruitSalad(LittleWiggles)5.png|Little Murray holding a banana Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheHula.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Hula Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheHula2.png|Brett and Larissa dancing the hula Let'sGoSwimming-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Let's Go Swimming" File:Let'sGoSwimming1.png|The Wiggles File:Let'sGoSwimmingtitlecard1.png File:Let'sGoSwimming2.png|Greg playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:Let'sGoSwimmingtitlecard2.png File:Let'sGoSwimmingtitlecard.png|Title card File:Let'sGoSwimming4.png|Anthony playing the drums File:Let'sGoSwimming5.png|Greg and Anthony File:Let'sGoSwimming3.png|Murray and Jeff File:Let'sGoSwimming6.png|Henry and the Wiggly Dancers File:Let'sGoSwimming7.png|Lucy and Larissa File:Let'sGoSwimming8.png|Ryan, Tamara, and Franko File:Let'sGoSwimming9.png File:Let'sGoSwimming10.png File:Let'sGoSwimming11.png|Henry and Franko File:Let'sGoSwimming12.png File:Let'sGoSwimming13.png File:Let'sGoSwimming14.png File:Let'sGoSwimming15.png File:Let'sGoSwimming16.png File:Let'sGoSwimming17.png File:Let'sGoSwimming18.png File:Let'sGoSwimming19.png|Larissa File:Let'sGoSwimming20.png File:Let'sGoSwimming21.png|Tamara, Ryan, Henry, and Larissa File:Let'sGoSwimming22.png File:Let'sGoSwimming23.png File:Let'sGoSwimming24.png File:Let'sGoSwimming25.png File:Let'sGoSwimming26.png File:Let'sGoSwimming27.png File:Let'sGoSwimming28.png File:Let'sGoSwimming29.png|Murray File:Let'sGoSwimming30.png File:Let'sGoSwimming31.png File:Let'sGoSwimming32.png File:Let'sGoSwimming33.png File:Let'sGoSwimming34.png File:Let'sGoSwimming35.png File:Let'sGoSwimming36.png File:Let'sGoSwimming37.png|Henry, Larissa, Franko, and Lucy File:Let'sGoSwimming38.png File:Let'sGoSwimming39.png File:Let'sGoSwimming40.png File:Let'sGoSwimming41.png File:Let'sGoSwimming42.png File:Let'sGoSwimming43.png File:Let'sGoSwimming44.png File:Let'sGoSwimming45.png File:Let'sGoSwimming46.png File:Let'sGoSwimming47.png File:Let'sGoSwimming48.png File:Let'sGoSwimming49.png File:Let'sGoSwimming50.png File:Let'sGoSwimming51.png File:Let'sGoSwimming52.png File:Let'sGoSwimming53.png File:Let'sGoSwimming54.png File:Let'sGoSwimming55.png File:Let'sGoSwimming56.png File:Let'sGoSwimming57.png File:Let'sGoSwimming58.png File:Let'sGoSwimming59.png|Larissa, Franko, and Lucy File:Let'sGoSwimming60.png File:Let'sGoSwimming61.png File:Let'sGoSwimming62.png File:Let'sGoSwimming63.png File:Let'sGoSwimming64.png File:Let'sGoSwimming65.png File:Let'sGoSwimming66.png File:TopoftheTotstitlecard1.png File:TopoftheTotstitlecard2.png PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Play Your Guitar with Murray" SayAahattheDoctors-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Say Aah at the Doctors" File:SayAahattheDoctors1.png|The Wiggles File:SayAahattheDoctorstitlecard1.png File:SayAahattheDoctorstitlecard2.png File:SayAahattheDoctorstitlecard.png File:SayAahattheDoctors2.png|Anthony, Greg, and Jeff File:SayAahattheDoctors3.png|Dom and Dr. Pam File:SayAahattheDoctors4.png|Dom File:SayAahattheDoctors5.png File:SayAahattheDoctors6.png|Dorothy playing her tambourine File:SayAahattheDoctors7.png|Captain Feathersword playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:SayAahattheDoctors8.png File:SayAahattheDoctors9.png File:SayAahattheDoctors10.png File:SayAahattheDoctors11.png File:SayAahattheDoctors12.png File:SayAahattheDoctors13.png|Captain, Wags, and Henry File:SayAahattheDoctors14.png|Dom playing with blocks File:SayAahattheDoctors15.png|Wags playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:SayAahattheDoctors16.png File:SayAahattheDoctors17.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Wags File:SayAahattheDoctors18.png File:SayAahattheDoctors19.png|Dom reading a book File:SayAahattheDoctors20.png|Henry playing the drums File:SayAahattheDoctors21.png File:SayAahattheDoctors22.png|The Wiggly Friends File:SayAahattheDoctors23.png|Captain playing a solo on the Red Starry Keyboard File:SayAahattheDoctors24.png|Wags playing a solo on the yellow Maton electric guitar File:SayAahattheDoctors25.png|Captain playing another solo on the Red Starry Keyboard File:SayAahattheDoctors26.png|Wags playing another solo on the yellow Maton electric guitar File:SayAahattheDoctors27.png|Captain playing a flourish on the red Starry Keyboard File:SayAahattheDoctors28.png File:SayAahattheDoctors29.png File:SayAahattheDoctors30.png File:SayAahattheDoctors31.png File:SayAahattheDoctors32.png File:SayAahattheDoctors33.png File:SayAahattheDoctors34.png File:SayAahattheDoctors35.png|Notice that a camera is seen next to Captain Feathersword File:SayAahattheDoctors36.png|Captain and Wags CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinTVSeries4.jpg|The Other Wiggles CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue2.jpg|Jeff MurrayandJeffinTVSeries4.jpg|Murray and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue3.jpg|Murray CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue4.jpg|Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)1.png File:FriendlyFeatherswordCrewBigRedCar1.png CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)FriendlyFeatherswordCrewtitlecard.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)3.png|Larissa, Jeff, Lucy, and Brett File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)4.png|Greg and Brett File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)5.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)6.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)7.png|Brett and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)8.png|Brett, Murray, and Ben File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)9.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)10.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)11.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)12.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)13.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)14.png|Greg's feet File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)15.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)16.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)17.png|Larissa's feet File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)18.png|Larissa, Murray, and Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)19.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)20.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)21.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)22.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)23.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)24.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)25.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)26.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)27.jpg|The Wiggles File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)28.png|Lucy, Anthony, and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)29.png|Brett and Anthony File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)30.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)31.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)32.png CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries4.jpg TheMonkeyDance-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "The Monkey Dance" Bandicam 2018-08-10 15-17-08-681.jpg Bandicam 2018-08-10 15-15-53-513.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-05 19-09-19-672.jpg TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group|link=The Early Wiggly Group Category:Music Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes